catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles
19:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Coming right now. You all still on? [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] 21:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) November :Okay, I was thinking either Tawnywing or Rubystar. Rubystar's history needs to be updated, and it still looks as if Tawnywing's article is missing some citations. But they would both be good, I think [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky!'05:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, those articles sound like good nominations. I added the other citations to Tawnywing's article-- 06:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe Hawkfire. I vote for Rubystar though. 12:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire needs citations, quotes, and a family tree. Rubystar could have one more quote as well and she needs citations-- 23:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What about Hope? I've almost got her image approved.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]In the World Series! There's not enough information on Hope's article; she needs more history and her template isn't up-to-date. She needs citations, as well. For Rubystar, I'll work on another quote and her citations [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I did try to add citations, but I don't know how. I'll work on Hope's artile, so that maybe it can be feautured next month.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! 04:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) To add citations you type your citation/reference and make sure at the bottom of the page there is a section that has .-- 16:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, well, I tried.. and I still can't get it. -Rawr. I win. 17:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, what isn't working? What did you type?-- 20:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I typed what you told me too. :P-Rawr. I win. 00:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Then it should work- 00:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Will this be concluded soon? It's almost the end of November, this might end up being December's feature article.-- 00:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Discussion September Shouldn't the vote to be completed yet? 23:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Tawnywing should be featured article. Iceshine really dosen't have enough history or all her images. Tawnywing has all her images and an up-to-date history! --Fawny We need to get this set up by the end of the month, so I'm holding a tiebraker vote in chat in exactly 40 minutes, at the half-hour. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 21:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I know the real reason. We don't need all the images, just a lot of history. Iceshine has a lot, in fact. 21:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Iceshine has been chosen as the first featured article! [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 22:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get a say! You should maybe have picked an easier a time for English people to get on the IRC. Icestorm: I think images do count. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Not everyone did. But the people who were on the IRC agreed. And alright, we all have different opinions. 21:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) There were a lot of people on the IRC, and they all voted Iceshine (Nightshine came in a couple minutes after the vote was over). I don't see any way that Tawnywing would not be featured next month. Also, you can suggest other candidates now too. The October vote will begin when the month starts to give time for more options. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 22:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) January Project back in full gear. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 16:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Definetly Rubystar. 21:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Requests May I join? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 00:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Added. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) May I join as well?--nightshine 01:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I join too? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Both added :) ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 01:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) May I? EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 17:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to join! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I fail...Remind me to check the discussion page XD ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 03:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to join, if it isn't to much trouble. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, added :) ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 20:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Could I join? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ]][[Brookheart|'''Deal with it.]] 23:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Added. By the way, awesome signature XD ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 23:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I join?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 22:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Added. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 22:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo, I wanna join. FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 21:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Added. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 03:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) January :Okay guys, let's get this ball rolling again. Iceshine has been the featured article since September. I think the January article should be Tawnywing, I really have no other preference. I guess the only thing left is a few citations, but that won't be too hard; we'll just somehow verify that she mentored Ravenstorm and is mentoring Maplepaw, and that Flameshine mentored her on the IRC. Any objections? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What nightfall said above. I'm back (for a few months) and I'm going to reboot this. I'll take the nominations from the months I've been gone and we'll go straight into the poll. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 03:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC)